homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeworld 3
|image = Homeworld 3 logo.png |developer = Blackbird Interactive |publisher = Gearbox Software |release = Q4 2022 |story = Unknown |year = After 9625 GSY }}Homeworld 3 is the fifth game in the ''Homeworld'' series and follows on from the events of Homeworld 2. After many years of speculation, the game was formally announced by Gearbox Software at the PAX East convention on 30 August 2019. Blackbird Interactive, consisting of numerous developers from the previous games in the series, are developing the game for an estimated release in late 2022. The game is being funded by Gearbox, but additional funding and community involvement has been encouraged via a crowdfunding campaign on the Fig platform.Homeworld 3 Fig Campaign. Background The Homeworld IP was originally owned by Sierra Entertainment, a subsidiary of Vivendi Games, who published , and . Relic Entertainment, who created the franchise, were acquired by THQ in 2004, making further Homeworld games unlikely. In a surprise move, THQ purchased the Homeworld IP rights from Sierra in 2007, but did not develop a new game. In 2013 THQ collapsed and the Homeworld IP was purchased by Gearbox. In the meantime, many of the key personnel involved in making the original games had left Relic and set up Blackbird Interactive. In 2010 they began work on Hardware: Shipbreakers, a brand new strategy game set in a new universe. After Gearbox acquired the IP, they contacted Blackbird to assist in the making of Homeworld Remastered. They then worked out a publication deal with Blackbird for Shipbreakers, recasting it as a Homeworld prequel game set on Kharak before the events of the original title. However, scope remained for a new Homeworld title set in space after the events of Homeworld 2. Gearbox confirmed they would explore this possibility based on the success of the new games. They also indicated that they approached the updates to the Homeworld 2 engine so they could use it to make new games as well. In March 2019 during PAX East, Gearbox Publishing teased that they are preparing a future for the Homeworld Franchise.Preparing a Future Story As yet, the story of Homeworld 3 remains unknown, although it will take place after Homeworld 2. The initial teaser trailer features several small ships making a jump through the Eye of Aarran, introduced in the closing cinematic of Homeworld 2. Concept art shows a Mothership-class vessel similar in design to the Pride of Hiigara (if not the Pride itself) commanding a fleet of smaller ships in battle, similarly to previous games in the series. Several shots of concept art show fleets opposing the Hiigarans colored the same bright red as ships form early concept art of the Vaygr with a small number bearing strikingly similar designs and checkered color patterns. Other concept art shows ships designed similarly to the Taiidan Carrier and Ion Cannon Frigate with noticeable Taiidan design characteristics with one image having the carriers colored yellow and a distinct front hangar bay and another with the ion cannon frigates which have the most prevalent Taiidan design characteristics and colored white with a very faint green or grey secondary color on the accompanying vessels. Another particular image shows Hiigaran fighter craft scaling a large ship with the distinct Taiidan Imperial color scheme. Potentially hinting at the return of the Taiidan Republic and Taiidan Imperialists who now fight for what remains of Makaan's fallen Vaygr Empire among the already leaderless Vaygr and empowered Hiigarans. Some of the concept art shows extremely large spacecraft in the background of shots; it is unclear if these are background images or active participants in combat.Homeworld 3 Fig Campaign. Fig Campaign Rewards On the start of Fig Campaign on August 2019, there were 7 rewards. (The awards costed at $50, $60, $100, $150, $160, $300 and $1000)Homeworld 3 Fig Campaign Update 6. The rewards included: * one game ($50 reward) * two Homeworld Games ($100 reward) * the exclusive Fig backer survey (Fig survey is now closed) * Early Access to Homeworld Mobile * Keys to Homeworld Remastered and Homeworld: Deserts of Kharak (The keys were issued to the campaign backers after the initial campaign closed) * Fig digital collector's edition items (Fig-exclusive digital content like multiplayer name colors, backer ship decals, icons, and banners. Enter a name in the randomized pool of pilot names for Homeworld 3!) * Homeworld 3 collector's edition which YOU get to influence. * The Art of Homeworld (Second Edition) with 5x7 prints included. * Homeworld 3 signed concept art print (singed by Rob Cunningham) * Supporter-only Discord access After the initial campaign finished, a few changes were made on the tiers. * The $50, $160 and $1000 option is not available any more. * Homeworld 3 signed concept Art print is no longer available * The Homeworld Remastered and Deserts of Kharak bundle is no long available. * Art of Homeworld 2nd Edition book is still available. Credits * CEO: Rob Cunningham * CCO and Creative Director: Rory Mcguire * Studio Concept Director: Aaron Kambeitz * Senior Producer: Matt Kernachan * Art Director: Karl Gryc * Design Lead: Lance Mueller * Technical Director: Andrew Richie See Also * Homeworld 3 Facebook Fan Page References Category:Real-world articles de:Homeworld 3